Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission system and a method between electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a data transmission system and a method between electronic apparatuses through a stylus.
Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic communication devices become common belongings to everyone in modern society. For example, electronic communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones and tablet computers are widespread in various applications. The electronic communication devices are popular because the devices have various functions (such as internet surfing, multimedia message transmitting, file sharing, document editing, photo shooting and paper reading).
For example, modern smart phones usually equips large-sized touch display panel for displaying web pages, images, texts, news and all kinds of multimedia information. In addition, some smart phones equips of styluses, which are suitable for performing touch functions of selecting, dragging, handwriting, drawing, etc. The stylus is popular because it is capable to provide high preciseness for the touch-input function.
Along with the development of network communities, users prefer sharing contents of interests with their friends than reading them alone. Therefore, many information sharing method are developed, such as sharing via an email, an instant message (IM), a post on a social-network website, a text-message including a link, a QR-code, a Bluetooth/NFC transmission, etc. However, aforesaid sharing method requires the user to launch an extra application program (e.g., a program for transmitting the email, a program for sending the instant message or a browser program of accessing the social-network website), to execute extra operations (e.g., selecting the sharing target, composing the sharing contents) and also to forward the contents to be shared over a mobile communication network, such that extra costs for transmitting the file to be shared are charged to the user, and the file to be shared may occupy the network bandwidth of the smart phones.
For example, when a user finds out an interesting news report while browsing a news website and tends to share the contents with a friend beside him, the user is required to perform operations such as selecting the information to be shared, copying the information, quitting the current application, launching an instant messaging program, selecting the target to share with and pasting the information to be shared. The information to be shared is forwarded by the mobile communication network, and then his friend is able to view the news contents on the device own by his friend. The operations are complex and unfriendly.